Baisers papillons
by Alessa Da Venezia
Summary: TRADUCTION. "M'aimes-tu ?" Chuchota Luke. / De l'amour ? Percy ne comprenait même pas ce mot. Qu'est-ce que c'était l'amour ? Était-ce la sensation de picotement quand Luke délaissait ses lèvres après qu'ils se soient embrassés ? La sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre ? C'était ça l'amour ? / "Je t'aime".


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, mais il y a très peu de fictions affichant le pairing Luke/Percy et c'est vraiment dépitant aussi de voir que l'on très peu sur le fandom francophone à apprécier ce couple. Donc, en toute logique, je vais essayer de gonfler un peu le stock de fics Luke/Percy en me lançant dans la traduction !

Je poste aujourd'hui une nouvelle traduction, toujours de **Goddess of the Multiverses**, et dont le titre original est **Butterfly Kisses.**

Bien entendu, elle m'a donné son accord pour la traduire. D'ailleurs, cette fic lui appartient entièrement, elle n'est en rien ma propriété.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Baisers papillons  
**  
_**Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois ...**_

"Percy".

Le jeune homme gémit.

"Psst! Percy, réveille-toi !"

Lentement, le pré adolescent ouvrit ses yeux verts mer, alors face-à-face avec deux yeux bleus ciel. Encore une fois, il gémit. "Luke, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Le fils d'Hermès sourit. "Bien, tu es réveillé." Il se leva, jetant une paire de jeans à la tête de Percy. "Maintenant, habilles-toi et viens dehors."

Et avant que le jeune sang-mêlé n'ait pu dire le moindre mot , Luke avait disparu par la porte de la cabine, laissant Percy s'habiller seul. Roulant des yeux, Percy enfila les jeans et traversa l'intérieur du bungalow, prenant garde de ne marcher sur personne, et atteignit la porte. "Luke ?" Il regardait autour de lui, protégeant ses yeux de la lumière de la pleine lune.

«Par ici !"

Percy pouvait entendre ses pas et avait à peine aperçut l'ombre de Luke comme il courait en direction du lac. «Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé au milieu de la nuit ?" Le pré adolescent grognait comme il courut aussi vite que faire se peut après le blond, ne voulant pas être vu par les harpies de nettoyage. Les frères Stoll lui avaient raconté des histoires au sujet de ces harpies, comment elles mangeaient les campeurs qui outrepassaient le couvre-feu, et Percy ne voulait pas être un de ceux-là.

Le jeune demi-dieu avait finalement rattrapé Luke à la fin de la jetée du lac. Le blond était appuyé nonchalamment contre la balustrade, regardant l'eau face à lui. Percy s'arrêta et détailla attentivement l'homme beaucoup plus âgé. La façon la lune brillait sur sa chevelure blonde la rendait presque blanche, et il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que le jeune demi-dieu n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Maintenant, plus que jamais, Percy pouvait voir sa vraie beauté.

«C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?" Luke sourit, tournant son regard vers Percy quand il entendit celui-ci s'approcher. Il rit à la rougeur étendue sur le visage du jeune demi-dieu.

Le pré adolescent hochait la tête. "Oui, très beau." Percy ne parlait pas de l'eau, cependant. «Luke», il prit la parole après une minute de silence, "Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?"

"La lune était pleine, j'ai pensé que toi, plus que les autres, voudrais avoir quelque chose de beau à contempler." Le blond regardait Percy, qui était maintenant juste à côté de lui. "Hé, je sais que j'aurais dû dire ça plus tôt, mais je suis désolé pour ta mère."

Percy baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Il suffisait de penser à sa mère, comment elle était morte il y avait quelques jours à peine, pour qu'un flot de larmes se forme dans ses yeux. "C'est bon."

Luke ressentait une douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait le jeune garçon brisé devant lui. Percy agissait comme un homme fort, si fort que personne n'avait deviné que la disparition de sa mère l'affectait autant. Le regarder pleurer comme ça, cela montrait un côté de Percy que Luke ne savait pas ce qu'il avait.

Le garçon aux yeux verts sentit quelque chose de doux toucher ses joues. Ses yeux remplis d'eau rencontrèrent leurs homologues bleu ciel. «Ne pleure pas», murmura Luke en essuyant ses larmes. "Un aussi joli visage ne devrait pas être recouvert par de telles larmes hideuses."

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Il demeurait impuissant comme le blond se pencha et pressa doucement leurs lèvres ensembles. Les yeux du jeune adolescent s'élargirent comme il sentit une chaleur humide toucher ses lèvres, et, bientôt, l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis lentement les referma alors qu'il se penchait dans le baiser.

Luke se dégagea, humant l'odeur de la mer. "Percy, désolé pour ça."

"Quo-?" Percy n'eut pas la chance de former le moindre mot comme l'eau fraîche l'avait déjà englouti. Ses yeux mi-clos s'ouvrirent et il agitait ses bras et ses jambes, essayant de trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs criait, s'attendant à ce que le liquide limpide remplisse ses poumons, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. L'eau l'avait simplement entouré, le privant d'oxygène et l'étouffant lentement.

La tête de Percy apparu hors de l'eau et il haletait bientôt pour l'air. Le ricanement de Luke emplit ses oreilles. "Désolé," le blond sourit. «Tu es un enfant mignon Percy, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu es toujours le petit nouveau et, par conséquent, il faudra mettre bien ça!" Avant que Percy ait pu répondre, le fils d'Hermès était déjà en train de courir en direction du Bungalow Onze, avant que les harpies ne puisse l'attraper.

Le jeune adolescent le regarda derrière lui pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus dans son champs de vision, puis toucha ses lèvres. Elles frissonnaient et avait encore le goût de Luke. Ce n'est que lorsque Percy sorti de l'eau qu'il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était même pas mouillé.

_**Baisers papillons**_

«Écoute, j'allais justement venir te chercher. Ça te dirait d'aller dans les bois tous les deux une dernière fois, qu'on cherche un monstre à combattre ?"

Percy le regarda fixement pendant une minute. Luke le cherchait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il hésitait et le blond devait probablement penser qu'il allait dire non.

"Bien sûr," convint finalement le jeune homme. "Traînons-y une dernière fois avant la fin de l'été." Il essaya de sourire, mais c'était plus un sourire nerveux qu'un sourire de bienheureux.

Néanmoins, Luke se mit à rire. "Super, allons-y. J'ai des boissons." Il leva un pack de six Coca-Cola, rendant Percy encore plus heureux quant à sa décision.

Les deux garçons trouvèrent un endroit ombragé près de la crique, assis sur un gros rocher, sirotant un Coca, et regardant la lumière du soleil filtrée dans les bois.

Et finalement, les nerfs de Percy eurent raison de lui. "Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici avec moi?"

Quand le blond ne répondit pas, Percy leva les yeux vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds était blancs dans la lumière du soleil, rappelant à Percy la nuit au bord du lac. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une inquiétude à peine voilée, jumelée d'autres émotions que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas identifier.

«Je vis à la colline des Sang-Mêlé à longueur d'année depuis mes quatorze ans," racontait Luke .. «Depuis que Thalia... enfin, tu connais l'histoire. Je me suis entraîné, entraîné, entraîné. Je n'ai jamais eu de vie d'ado normal, là-bas dans le monde réel. Puis, ils m'ont accordé une quête, une seule, et à mon retour, on m'a dit 'Et voilà, fini de jouer. Amuse-toi bien le restant de ta vie.' "Il froissa sa canette de Coca et la jeta dans le ruisseau.

"Ras-le-bol des couronnes de laurier", déclara Luke. "Je ne vais pas finir comme ces trophées poussiéreux dans le grenier de la Grande Maison."

«Tu parles comme si tu allais partir."

Luke me fit un sourire crispé. "Oh, je pars, c'est exactement ça, Percy. Je t'ai amené ici pour te dire au revoir."

L'estomac de Percy se tordit de manière inhabituelle. Luke partait ? Après ce qui s'était passé il allait partir ! Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. «Tu vas partir maintenant ? Je voulais...hé bien, je voulais arriver à mieux te connaître."

Luke le regardait fixement et fronça les sourcils au jeune adolescent. Percy baissa les yeux sans défense à ce moment précis. La façon dont il avait ses bras autour de ses jambes, de creuser le bout de sa chaussure dans la boue. Le regard innocent sur son visage, tout ça, le blond ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas vraiment adorable.

Le fils de Poséidon sentit une main sur son menton, le tirant vers le haut de sorte qu'il se retrouva perdu dans les yeux bleu ciel. "Désolé, mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais essayer avant mon départ." Puis, sans avertissement, Luke pressa leurs lèvres ensemble.

Percy jeta ses bras autour du cou du blond sans hésitation, ouvrant la bouche avant même qu'on lui en fasse la demande. Il pencha sa tête, comme Luke l'avait fait la dernière fois et approfondit le baiser.

"Désireux, n'est-ce pas?" Luke rit, se reculant un peu.

"Ne pars pas», plaidait Percy. «Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu t'en vas. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, écartant le jeune demi-dieu. «Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir." Il claqua des doigts. Un trou se creusa dans un crépitement flammes aux pieds de Percy. Quelque chose de noir et luisant sortit du trou en rampant. Un scorpion.

Le fils de Poséidon eut le souffle coupé, voulant dégainer son stylo-bille. «Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais toi," avertit Luke, comme une douleur remplissait sa voix. "Les scorpions de l'abîme peuevnt sauter jusqu'à cinq mètres de haut. Son dard peut transpercer tes vêtements. Tu seras mort en soixante secondes."

"Luke, qu'est-ce qui-"

Puis la réalisation frappa Percy comme un camion.

« _Tu seras trahi par quelqu'un qui se dit ton ami »_

«C'est toi...», lui dit-il, les larmes menaçant de tomber à nouveau.

Luke regarda ses pieds, essayant de ne pas regarder Percy dans les yeux. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne serait pas en mesure de déserter.

«J'ai vu beaucoup de choses en sortant dans le monde réel, Percy», dit Luke. "Ne l'as-tu pas senti : l'obscurité qui s'amasse, les monstres qui deviennent de plus en plus forts ? N'as-tu pas réalisé à quel point tout cela était vain ? Tous ces numéros d'héroïsmes où nous sommes les pions des dieux. Ils auraient dû être renversés depuis des milliers d'années, mais ils s'accrochent grâce à nous, les sang-mêlé."

"Luke ..." Percy bégayait "C'est de nos parents que tu parles."

Il rit. "Et alors, je devrais les aimer ? Leur précieuse 'Civilisation Occidentale' est une maladie, Percy. Elle tue le monde. La seule façon de l'arrêter est de tout détruire et de recommencer avec quelque chose de plus honnête. "

"Tu es aussi fou qu'Arès."

Les yeux de Luke se remplirent de haine et de douleur. "Arès est un imbécile. Il n'a jamais comprit quel maître il servait réellement. Si j'avais le temps, Percy, je pourrais t'expliquer tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps."

_Il devait forcément y avoir une échappatoire à ça. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir,_ pensa Percy.

"Tu ne peux pas, tu ne vas pas vraiment me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?" Les grands yeux verts regardaient toujours le blond, qui lui, continuait d'éviter soigneusement son regard. "Luke, regarde-moi."

Lentement, le demi-dieu plus âgé leva les yeux, rencontrant enfin ceux de Percy. Sa poitrine était douloureuse.

"Est-ce que tu vas me tuer Luke? Ignorer tout ce qui s'est passé ?" Le scorpion de l'abîme était monté sur la jambe de Percy.

Luke secoua la tête. «Non,» claqua t-il. "Tu peux venir avec moi. Aller du côté des vainqueurs de cette guerre contre les dieux. »

Le scorpion était perché sur le genou de Percy maintenant. «Je ne peux pas faire ça," chuchota le fils de Poséidon, afin de ne pas irriter le scorpion. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas."

«Je ne te referais pas cette offre," avertit le blond. «Juste accepte-la et nous pourrons partir ensemble et tout comprendre."

"Rappelle cette bête", dit Percy, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Il ne voulait rien refuser à Luke, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter son offre. «Si tu es si fort, affronte-moi toi-même."

Luke sourit. "Bien essayé, Percy. Mais je ne suis pas Arès. Tu ne m'appâteras pas m'obligeant à te combattre, gamin."

"Je ne suis pas un gamin."

"Tu as raison," le blond sourit. "Tu es le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu."

"Luke, ne-"

«Adieu, Percy. Il va bientôt y avoir un nouvel Age d'Or. Et tu n'en feras pas partie."

Il traça un arc de cercle dans l'air avec son épée et disparut dans une ondulation d'obscurité, laissant Percy seul à tenter vainement de comprendre.

_**Baisers papillons**_

Percy se mordit la lèvre et regarda au loin dans l'obscurité ambiante de sa chambre. Enfin, il soupira. "Tu avais dit que tu ne me referais jamais cette offre."

«Je ne viens pas réitérer ma proposition," soupira le blond. «Je viens t'en faire une autre."

Les yeux verts rétrécirent de colère à l'homme plus âgé. «Ce n'est pas le problème Luke !" Contre sa volonté, Percy tapa du pied sur le sol.

Luke eut un petit rire. «Je pensais que seules les filles dans les films faisaient ça», il regarda à travers les ténèbres et sourit au jeune sang-mêlé.

Percy souffla : «Tais-toi." Il détourna les yeux et se rassit sur son lit, enfouissant ses mains sur son visage. «Explique-moi pourquoi tu es encore ici ?"

Le blond sourit, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de Percy. "Je veux que tu t'enfuis avec moi», murmura Luke, saisissant la main du jeune garçon et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand Percy ne fit rien pour s'éloigner de lui. "Fuyons cette guerre, les dieux et les titans. Toi et moi, seuls, ensemble, sans tous ces combats."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça !" Répondit Percy. "Je ne peux pas quitter ma famille et la laisser faire face à ça seule ! Ils comptent sur moi !"

"Tu les considères comme ta famille ?" Luke renifla. Percy lui lança un regard furieux et son visage s'adoucit. «Regarde, juste, laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre ?"

"Tu n'en seras pas capable."

Le blond attrapa son menton, forçant Percy à le regarder. "Laisse-moi essayer, s'il te plaît."

"D'accord," Percy hocha la tête, sentant sa poitrine se serrer.

Luke pressa leurs lèvres ensemble et ce baiser ressemblait beaucoup à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Percy passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, ouvrant ses lèvres. Luke tira l'adolescent plus près de lui, avant de le pousser en arrière pour le jeter sur le lit. "Fuis avec moi", dit le blond en embrassant le cou de Percy.

"Non", gémit le héros.

Luke arracha sa chemise, puis celle de Percy. "Partons loin et vivons une vie ensemble, juste toi et moi." Il laissa quelques baisers papillons en haut et en bas de la poitrine de Percy.

"Je ne peux pas," le fils de Poséidon gémit, empoignant les cheveux de Luke.

Le traître blond retira à l'adolescent ses jeans, en profitant pour embrasser le long de ses cuisses. "Tu m'aimes Percy ?"

Cette question le glaça instantanément, donnant à Luke l'opportunité de retirer complètement ses jeans.

De l'amour ? Percy ne comprenait même pas ce mot. Qu'est-ce que c'était que l'amour ? Était-ce la sensation de picotement quand Luke délaissait ses lèvres après qu'ils se soient embrassés ? La sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre ? La sensation qui lui provoquait d'agréables frissons dans le dos ?

"Je t'aime."

_**Baisers papillons**_

"Percy, il est l'heure de te réveiller." Sally ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils, seulement pour le trouver emmêlé dans ses draps. Elle entendit son fils sangloter et, rapidement, elle se précipita à ses côtés. "Percy, tu vas bien?"

L'adolescent renifla, essuyant ses larmes inexistantes. Il avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. «J'ai juste-" Percy essayait d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. «J'ai eu un mauvais rêve, à propos d'un ami que j'ai perdu."

Sally fronça les sourcils avant de tirer son bébé dans ses bras. «C'est bon, mon chéri. Ne pleure pas."

«Il compte beaucoup pour moi», murmura Percy dans le cou de sa mère.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir alors ?" Demanda Sally, curieuse.

«Parce que je devais le faire."

Un sourire compréhensif se dessina sur le visage de Sally. «Ça va aller mon chéri." Elle déposa gentiment un baiser emplit de bienveillance sur la tête de Percy. "Tout arrive pour une raison."

* * *

Alors alors ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était bien ? Trop long ou trop court ? Nul ou sublimissime ?

Vendez-moi du rêve et exprimez-vous !

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le blabla de l'auteur, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve bientôt, bien que je ne sache pas encore quand...

Gros bisous à vous, lecteurs adorés !


End file.
